


Now Where Did That Come From?

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awesome Mary Morstan, Caring John, Doctor John Watson, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Mary Ships It, Nice Mary Morstan, Other, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Poly, Protective John, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: No 30. NOW WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? Wound Reveal | Ignoring an Injury | Internal Organ Injury-Sherlock comes back after the fall.Maybe things will be alright.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes/Mary Morstan/John Watson
Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Now Where Did That Come From?

**Author's Note:**

> In the words of James Acaster  
> "Started making it. Had a breakdown. Bon Appetit."

Sherlock had done well keeping it hidden after coming back. The cuts, scratches, and lacerations covering his back from the time he had spent in Serbia. 

No matter what had happened he was sure not to say anything or give any sign of the pain it caused, like when John had tackled him to the floor in the middle of the restaurant, even when he felt the stitches ripping open and the blood starting to flow out of them once again. 

He had hoped that he could make it through without John noticing. It wasn’t something he needed to know about at all anyway, it might just worry him or make it seem like Sherlock was trying to find a way out of the punishment John was giving him, the one he knows well that he deserves. So he stays quiet. 

As he’s holding the napkin to his nose, head tilted back, it completely escapes his notice that Mary knocks her shoulder into John’s before gesturing to his back, not saying anything. 

“Sherlock, what’s happened to your back?” He hears John ask. 

Slowly, he lowers his head, turning to look at the two of them, “What? Nothing,” He responds, trying to act clueless. 

“You know well what I’m talking about. You must. You know stupid really doesn’t look good on you. There is blood going through your shirt and jacket. Why?” 

“Maybe it was just ketchup or wine from the restaurant. Some sort of sauce.” 

“I’m a bloody doctor, I know blood when I see it, not tell me, what happened?” John asks, not going to let it go as quickly and easily as Sherlock was seeming to hope he was going to. 

Sherlock sighs, “When I was gone some stuff happened, it’s nothing okay?” 

“Sherlock, if you’re bleeding that much it couldn’t be nothing,” Mary adds, looking between the two, “Just tell John.” 

“I was tortured. Like I said, nothing,” He tries again as a cab stops. 

John walks forward, grabbing Sherlock by the arm and pushing him into the cab, climbing in next to him before motioning to Mary to join them. “I’m taking you back to our place and looking you over. While I do that, you’re going to tell us what happened.” 

“I thought you didn’t care?” Sherlock says, trying to keep his voice cold and uncaring but it doesn’t work. 

“I said I didn’t care how you faked your death. I didn’t say I didn’t care about you or what happened to you while you were away.” 

Sherlock glances over to John, a fondness on his face that he was hoping would go unnoticed by either of the other two but knew it wouldn’t be so when Mary caught his eye and gave him a knowing, yet comforting, smile. 

He began to think that just maybe things would end up being a new kind of okay. Maybe together, the three of them could sort something out. 

Sherlock smirks back at her, both of them seeming to communicate without words. Now, all that was left, was trying to get John on board with them. 

Shouldn’t be too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice.


End file.
